


Don't Touch

by Crematosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Community: avengerkink, M/M, Possessive Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hates Tony's charity functions. He especially hates people flirting with Tony. This time, Steve's making sure everyone knows just who Tony belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kigichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/gifts).



> For Kigichi, who is both wonderfully inspiring and terribly tempting. I just can't keep away from all the sexy prompts.

Steve glanced up from his novel as the bedroom door slammed open. “Hey, Tony. What are you doing home so early?”

“Hey, babe,” Tony said distractedly. He went straight to the closet and began pawing through the racks of clothes. “Have you seen my green tie?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Why? You’re not going anywhere tonight.”

“Actually, I am. I have this thing.” Tony made a vague gesture with one hand. “I’ll be back in a couple hours. Now, what the hell did I do with my good suit?”

“Tony,” Steve said. “You don’t have anything scheduled tonight. Where on earth are you going?”

Tony froze. “Err, it’s kind of a complicated story.”

“I’m listening.”

Tony sighed. “It’s total bullshit, okay?” He threw Steve a look over one shoulder. “So, I might have mouthed off a little during the board meeting today. It’s no big deal. I do it all the time.”

“And?”

Tony’s shoulders slumped. “And I pissed off the rep for one of our major suppliers. So, to make peace with them, I have to put in an appearance at this charity function tonight. And you know how I hate charity balls.”

Steve’s eyes darkened. He was sure he had more of a right to hate charity balls than Tony did. Everyone expected him to quietly stand around sipping ice water while he watched Tony flirt with all the socialites, heiresses, and potential investors he could find.

Hate probably wasn’t a strong enough word.

“Fucking Infinite Metals,” Tony muttered. “So easily offended by a goddamn joke.”

Steve’s blood started to boil. “Infinite Metals is holding a charity ball?”

“Yeah, I know. They don’t strike me as the type either, but apparently the founder’s got a pet project. Something about clean water I think? I’ll read it over in the car.” Tony tugged at his tie. “I just have to change into a better suit so I make a good impression.”

Steve was momentarily distracted by the swathe of bare skin as Tony undid his collar. He licked his lips, imagining pressing Tony against the wall, nipping at his neck as he slid the rest of the suit down his body. But it wouldn’t do to get sidetracked so soon.

“You don’t have to go right this second, do you?”

“Well, no. I just wanted to get there as soon as possible and get it over with.”

Steve patted the space on the bed beside him. “Sit down for a minute and catch your breath. You’re going to make a terrible impression if you rush it.”

Tony tipped his head to one side and stared at him as if he sensed a trap. Steve tried his best to meet his gaze openly, but it was difficult when he could see the little bruise on the side of Tony’s neck. And oh how he remembered giving him that bruise.

“Okay,” Tony said finally. He sat down on the edge of the bed and fidgeted with his tie some more.

“Let me help you,” Steve said. He finished loosening the tie and slipped it over Tony’s head. Much better. He chucked the tie into the corner of the room and ran a hand over Tony’s bare neck.

Tony swallowed. “Not going to hang it up? I thought you hated clothes on the floor.”

“Later,” Steve said. “I’m busy.” He fastened his mouth over the bruise and bit down.

Tony arched back with a keening whine. “Ah, Steve. What’s gotten into you tonight?”

“I’m going to make you forget all about that woman.”

“What woman?”

“Exactly.”

Tony groaned. “Seriously, Steve, I have no idea who you’re talking about. Pepper?”

Steve pressed his thumb against the bruise. “You remember when I gave you this?”

“Last week’s charity ball. Hard to forget that one.”

Steve grinned. Dragging Tony off into the broom closet for a quick bout of sex might have been a little bit of an overreaction, but it had been so worth it.

“Do you remember why I had to do that?”

Tony shifted a little, baring more of his throat for Steve to suck on. “I was talking to someone. Nora Harding, I think?”

“Victoria Handover.”

“Okay,” Tony said. “If you say so.”

“And do you know who she is?”

“The woman you were talking about?”

Steve smiled. “Bingo.” He ran a hand down the front of Tony’s shirt and then carefully began undoing the buttons one at a time. It was hard to keep his hands steady as he thought about how irritating Victoria Handover was. He had been forced to listen to her complaints about the décor, the music, and the appetizers at every single event he could remember. He had only been too happy to step in when she tried to sink her claws into Tony.

Tony sighed and arched into Steve’s touch. “You did such a good job making me forget all about her already. Can’t even remember her damn name. All I remember is how hard it was to walk the rest of the night.”

“I want to make sure,” Steve said. “She works for Infinite Metals, you know. She’s probably planned this party. And like a good little hostess, she’s probably going to check up on you and make sure you’re having a good time.”

The thought of that insufferable woman touching Tony’s arm and flashing another coy smile at him made Steve want to tear his own hair out. Nobody but him was allowed to touch Tony. And it was time everyone learned that.

He tipped Tony’s head to one side to make sure he had plenty of space to work with and then he bit down hard on Tony’s neck.

Tony yelped. “Jesus Christ, Steve. That hurt.”

“I’ll make it better,” Steve said soothingly. There was a good clear imprint of his teeth on Tony’s neck now and he lovingly ran his tongue over every inch. It would eventually fade into another large blotchy bruise on Tony’s neck, but for now, it was unmistakably his work.

Tony groaned and rolled his shoulders back. He was breathing hard, eyes wide and face flushed. “Oh god, the things you do to me,” he said hoarsely.

“And I can do so much more,” Steve said easily. “Just lie back and let me take care of you.”

Tony stretched out across the bed, his eyes dark with desire. “So, what are you going to do to me?”

Steve pushed Tony’s shirt out of the way and ran a hand over his bare chest. Tony’s muscles twitched beneath his hand, taut with anticipation. But Steve wasn’t going to start there. He pushed Tony’s arms up over his head and pinned them down with one hand. Tony had always loved how strong he was and he was going to show off just how much power he had tonight.

“Tying me up?” Tony said. “I’m not going to escape, you know. Not from you.” He was smiling but his eyes were glassy, almost feverish.

“Some other time,” Steve said, his hand tightening around Tony’s wrists. They were definitely going to explore this later.

He kissed the inside of both wrists and sucked bright red welts.

Tony whimpered and squirmed, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Steve holding him down. They both knew that.

Steve moved back to Tony’s chest, starting from his collarbone and working his way to Tony’s dusky nipples, alternating biting and sucking on them.

“Steve, please,” Tony gasped out. “Just fuck me already.”

"Not yet,” Steve said. “I want you to really remember this. Because no one else will ever touch you the way I do.”

“I know,” Tony said. “My playboy days are behind me.”

“And for some people, those days are just starting. But I want you to be thinking about this every time some hot young thing tries flirting with you tonight. I want you to remember how it feels to be taken apart like this. Because no one else knows your body the way I do.”

“Oh god, please,” Tony said. He bucked upwards, trying to grind his hips against Steve’s. Steve could feel how aroused Tony was, how desperate he was for release. But he wasn’t done with him just yet.

He pressed a hand against Tony’s hips, pinning him back down on the bed. “Not like that,” he said. “You don’t want to come in your pants do you? No, I think you can be patient and wait for me to take you, to fill you. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Tony swallowed hard and went still. “Yes,” he said. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Good,” Steve said. “Because that’s what I want, too.” He undid Tony’s zipper and Tony helpfully lifted his hips and squirmed out of his pants.

Steve wrapped his hand around Tony’s shaft and squeezed gently. “No one else is going to take care of you the way I do,” he said. “I’ve seen those desperate girls at some of your parties, hoping they can give you a quickie in the bathroom, maybe a handjob or blowjob under your desk. But they just don’t have the right touch.”

Tony threw his head back and moaned. “Oh, god. Oh, Steve.”

He pushed Tony’s legs apart, smirking as Tony let out a sigh. “You want this, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” Tony said. He rolled his hips. “Fuck me, goddamnit.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “How can I say no when you ask so nicely?” He peppered little bite marks down Tony’s hip and thigh, taking extra care with the sensitive skin of Tony’s inner thighs.

“Steve, please,” Tony whimpered, his hips making aborted jerks as Steve pinned him down. “I’m so close.”

Steve pulled back, taking a moment to really look Tony over. All the bite marks stood out so wonderfully on Tony’s flushed skin. And Tony was covered in them from the neck down.

He was more than ready.

Steve leaned forward to tug at Tony’s earlobe with his teeth. “Listen carefully, Tony. I need you to grab the lube for me. You remember where it is?”

A nod.

Steve eased back a little, letting one of Tony’s arms free.

Tony reached out his hand and fumbled around blindly on the nightstand, his eyes still fixed firmly on Steve’s face.

Under the heat of Tony’s gaze, Steve made his preparations quickly. He yanked his jeans down just enough and slicked himself up. Tony needed very little preparation. After all, they were having sex pretty regularly. Tony’s body was used to his size by now and offered Steve no resistance as he slid inside. 

Complete and utter relief washed across Tony’s face. “Oh, baby,” he crooned. “You feel so good inside me. Just what I needed.”

Steve snapped his hips forward. “You do need me, don’t you? You don’t feel complete unless I’m inside you, filling up all the empty spaces.”

Tony let out a strangled cry that was almost a sob and wrapped his legs tightly around Steve’s waist.

Steve increased his pace, his hands tightening into a bruising hold on Tony’s wrists.

And Tony was babbling nonsense, pleas and praises. His eyes were wide, wild. He was gone, totally gone. Lost in the sensations. And Steve was the only one who would ever be able to drive him into such a state.

“I’m going to fuck your brains out,” Steve breathed against Tony’s skin.

Tony’s eyes went impossibly wide. Tony had always loved when he cursed.

They didn’t last much longer after that. Steve’s rhythm began to falter, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic until Tony cried out and his body seized up. Steve came with Tony’s muscles clenched around him.

With an effort, he untangled himself from Tony and rolled onto the bed.

Tony nuzzled into Steve’s side. “Feel so good,” he murmured. “I could stay like this all day.”

“No time for that now,” Steve said. “You have a charity ball to attend.”

Tony blinked, looking adorably confused. “I do?”

Steve smirked. “Actually, we do.” There was no way he’d let Tony go to one of Victoria Handover’s functions alone. Just in case the woman needed another reminder that he was Steve’s.


End file.
